Crazy for you
by lejardine
Summary: Severus survives the war but has to get away from an annoying Hermoine Granger with a previous student he once loved.
1. Chapter 1

Nyx sat in her living room reading the letter that came to her by owl. The war had been won by the side of the light and allow as returning to normal. Or as close to normal as wizarding England could get. McGonagall had asked her to replace Slughorn as Potions Mistress. Slughorn had opted to leave Hogwarts and Severus Snape, her potions teacher, was currently incapacitated in the infirmary. She sat looking out the French doors of her home at the Aegean. After graduating from Hogwarts she took up an apprenticeship in Potions in Italy. It didn't take her too long to decide to finally go back to England. Nyx sent her response to Minerva then magically packed all her belongings.

Minerva McGonagall sat in the headmaster's office and rested. Repairing the school magically was taking its toll on her. If Severus were conscious he would help. It was now a month after the war ended. The Golden Trio had set out to fix things and cleared Severus' name. He had become a true hero in the eyes of the wizarding world and a traitor to the side of the dark. Minerva leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed before she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter!" the door swung open and in walked Nyx Azuma. She stood almost six feet tall with long black hair she wore in a French braid, dark chocolate skin, and bright peacock blue eyes. She was the child that never smiled or laughed and had been close to Severus. "Welcome Nyx, so glad you accepted." Nyx simply nodded. "Was the trip here arduous?"

"No, I flooed from where I was living to the Leaky Cauldron and just walked from there." Nyx and Minerva sat by the windows.

"I'm glad you came. I would ask Severus to do this but he is in the infirmary unconscious. We need help repairing the school but all of us professors are spent. It would be greatly appreciated if you helped us."

"Of course. But can I first unpack my things. I shrunk my things and they're in my bag here." She pointed to the brown leather backpack on the floor beside her.

"Oh of course. That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. You will be taking the potions office and quarters in the dungeons. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes headmistress."

"Please just call me Minerva. I will walk you down now."

"No that's okay. I remember the way down and I know Professor Snape's wards." Nyx stood and walked out of the office and made her way down. It had been five years since she was at Hogwarts. Five years since she'd even been in England. But she had the entirety of Hogwarts and its many secret passages emblazoned on her mind. It didn't take her too long to get to the office. She placed her wand on the door and detected the wards, which she easily nullified. She stepped through and was instantly hit by the smell of old and putrid potions. She walked through to the quarters and easily lowered those wards as well. It seems as if no one had changed the rooms since she last saw them. The rooms were dusty and had been closed up for far too long.

Nadia placed her bag on the floor and went through every room and performed a cleansing spell. The rooms were clean in a half hour but they were still dark and the window shutters were stuck closed. It took her a while to finally open them but when she did the rooms were bright and clean and warm. When she was finished she unpacked in the spare bedroom since the main bedroom, which belonged to Severus, was still occupied by his belongings. Nyx left the rooms and returned to the main doors of the school where the other faculty were present.

They watched as she walked up to them. All of them had taught her at one time or another. But they did not expect her to grow in to the woman she was. They didn't expect the dark and brooding curvaceous woman. Flitwick wondered if this was the case with all potions masters.

"Nyx, are you ready?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, can you hold this for me." Nyx removed her robes and her sweater and handed them to Minerva. She was left wearing jeans and a racer back top. Her wand was stuffed in to a slit in her boots. She stood facing the great hall and closed her eyes as she brought her hands together. They stayed together then began to separate. As they separated blue particles came from thin air and formed in to a blue orb between her hands. It stopped till it was about the size of two quaffles. For a moment Nyx stood silent as the others watched in amazement. There was no wand waving to be had. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at Minerva.

"Curabitur ac revertar!" whispered Nyx. Suddenly there was a pulse of blue that left the orb and reverberated off the building. The school was now healing itself. It was followed by many more until the orb had fully dissipated. This took all of ten minutes and after the ten minutes. The school was back to its old self and looked as if nothing had happened. Nyx finally finished with her work dropped her hands and hunched a bit.

"Nyx, that was amazing. Thank you." Said Minerva as she looked around. Then she saw Nyx. "Oh my, this has taken a lot from you. You have to get to Poppy." Nyx didn't complain. She did not like having to go to Poppy when she was a student. The woman she found was a bit too protective and smothered her patients. Nyx walked through the doors and was met by the spry nurse. She was laid on the cot next to Severus' unmoving body. Poppy gave her an energy replenishing elixir and made her rest. When Poppy had left and the room was empty she reached over and took Severus' hand. It was cool to the touch but she could feel his strong pulse. She closed her eyes to find what was wrong with him but his body was fully healed.

"It must be a matter of the mind that he does not wake." She whispered to herself. She let go of his hand and curled in to a ball under the sheets and fell asleep.

A familiar voice but one she had not heard in a while, then two other voices, awakened Nyx. "The Trio" she thought. She lay there a little while longer hoping they would leave but her body was cramping from lying in one spot so she gave up and sat up. She startled the three and they sat and stared at her. Mainly Hermione. The other two looked at each other and walked out of the infirmary.

"Granger." Said Nyx. She didn't like the girl that much. Trying to prove that you are smarter than everyone, when in fact you're not, did not sit well with Nyx. Especially since the Granger girl couldn't even beat Nyx' scores on both the OWLs and NEWTS. Hermione sneered at her like she was garbage.

"What are you doing here Azuma?" Nyx stood to her full height. It had its desired affect on Hermione; she seemed to deflate in her seat.

"I am the new Potions teacher until his mind heals completely."

"What?" Hermione was confused.

"His body is fully healed it's a matter if the mind." She said impatiently. Nyx looked at Severus face and placed her hand gently on his. And said a silent prayer to him. Hermione took Severus hand and put it on his chest away from Nyx. Nyx stood up and turned. "Prat." She said as she walked away. She could hear Hermione huff behind her but she didn't care. She walked through the door and found the boys standing there. "Potter, Weasley. Good to see you're both still in one piece." They looked at her quietly. "Potter."

"Yes Nyx."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Killing that son of a bitch." At that she nodded at them and walked away.

Nyx was a Gryffindor when she was a student. Though she was not really treated like one. She was originally supposed to be in Slytherin. In fact the hat wanted her to be in Slytherin but she refused the house and was placed in Gryffindor. Her housemates treated her like an outsider. They weren't to keen on the fact that she was quiet, rarely used a wand, and that in her last two years at Hogwarts she was with Professor Snape. They were convinced she was a spy for Slytherin. The trio had taken this false rumor to heart and taunted her. Hermione, Ron and Harry had only been at the school two years when she graduated. She knew more about war and death and abuse then they ever did in the whole seven years they were students fighting against Voldemort.

It was a whole two weeks before Severus had woken. His mind had cleared and he woke to Hermione holding his hand. He immediately recoiled. He tried to get away from Hogwarts. He stumbled through the halls and let off waves of his power that knocked many of the faculty off their feet. Hermione tried to stop him herself but was thrown to a tapestried wall. Nyx, who felt the power, came running and found Severus. The other Faculty had gotten off the ground and was running after him when she stood in front of him.

"And what do you think you are doing?" asked Nyx authoritatively. Severus stood there aghast. He had not seen this woman in such a long time.

"Move!" he ordered but she stepped closer to him. Severus let off another wave of power but it did nothing to Nyx but knocked over the faculty members and Hermione again. Nyx reached him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You are not fully healed, you must return to the infirmary." Severus tried to get loose of her grip but failed. Nyx moved closer to Severus. "You have to go back to the infirmary Severus." She said, his name cascading softly off her tongue. She moved even closer till her hands were on his shoulders. his bursts of magic had no effect on her. "Severus?" she moved closer and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Please calm yourself, all is well. That bastard is dead and Harry is safe. You did well now its time for you to rest." Severus finally calmed at that as she softly continued to kiss him. While her hands were on him she transfigured the hospital gown around him to a par of long black pants and a button up shirt that was rolled at the arms and the top few buttons undone. With one last kiss she placed her right hand over the tattoo. Severus could feel a change-taking place within him for the better. Nyx stepped away and blew black smoke into her hand that solidified, which then disintegrated in to nothingness. Nyx then took his left hand and kissed the spot where the tattoo once was. "Better?"

"Yes." Severus then walked back with her to the infirmary. The other Faculty and Hermione had watched as she did this without a wand and were once again amazed at her sheer power.

Hermione had pushed Nyx aside and professed her thanks to Severus and told him how Harry Potter had exonerated him. She went on for a while. The faculty had left. Nyx made to leave.

"Ms. Azuma I would like to speak to you." Said Severus interrupting Hermione. Nyx stood there quietly waiting. "Granger could you leave us. I would rather speak to more intelligent and humble beings then your self."

"What? How dare you. I saved you from death. I brought you here after you took the potions."

"GRANGER! How dare I? You did not save me. You merely transported me when I fell unconscious. You did not give me the potions I gave myself the potions. You did not brew them Nyx did. Now, get out of my site you insufferable know it all." Granger was ready to yell at him but the glare that both Severus and Nyx gave her told her otherwise and she stormed out of the infirmary slamming the door behind her.

"Back to your old self I see." Commented Nyx. Severus sighed and turned his head towards Nyx.

"Thank you." He said. It was Nyx who had brewed the antivenin in her sixth year at Hogwarts. From then on Severus kept the recipe and made as much as he needed.

"Your welcome Professor."

"So, you are the new Potions Professor until I am able."

"Yes."

"I'm happy Minerva picked a competent person for the job. But tell me. Where have you been?"

"I was in Italy to complete my apprenticeship and stayed there since."

"Your magic ability has increased so has your non use of your wand."

"Well, I still had to use it to lower your wards. Just to be safe."

"That was unnecessary. They still accept you. I never changed them."

"I noticed they were still the same. I didn't know they still accept me. You miss me that much Severus?" she said as she smiled at him. Severus was the only person she smiled at or laughed with. Nyx was also the only student since he had been teaching at Hogwarts to call him by his given name. He liked the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. Nyx sat on the bed next to Severus and held his hand. "I missed you." She whispered. Severus missed the feel of her soft hands on his rough ones. He couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed Nyx and enveloped her in his arms.

Hermione came in a few hours later and snuck up to the bed to find Severus asleep with Nyx in his arms. From then on she made it her business to make Severus hers and to get rid of Nyx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months later**

Hermione had had enough of seeing Nyx with Severus. She could not understand what Severus saw in her. She was a pure blood, she was one of those who denounced and tried to wipe out the muggel borns. There was no reason for him to even associate with her kind. She had always hated Nyx for this one fact. Sure, Ron was from a pureblood family and was her best friend but he did not act like the rest of them. He was not haughty and had a sense of entitlement about him. Nyx had always looked down at her. Hermione had also become enthralled with the rumors from the first two years at Hogwarts that suggested that Nyx was a spy for Slytherin due to her constant sightings with Severus.

Hermione had finally decided to confront Nyx. She left the rooms she was currently in. the war had made her an orphan after her parents were found by death eaters and murdered. She would not stay with the Weasley's because they were morning the death of Fred. She did not want to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place because Harry was never there, off and away at Auror training. So she was stayed at Hogwarts until she could figure out what she was going to do with herself. And how she could win over Severus' heart. Hermione found Nyx by the edge of the lake hair billowing in the light summer breeze. She had transfigured a stone bench and sat unmoving with her eyes open.

"Azuma!" she yelled as she walked towards Nyx. Hermione didn't hear Nyx's groan.

"Yes." Answered Nyx impatiently. Hermione had stopped besides her standing over her with her arms crossed over her chest, back straight and pouting.

"What does he see in you?"

"Who and what are you talking about Granger?"

"Severus, what does he see in you? You're one of the pure bloods the ones that tried to wipe us muggle borns out." Hermione sneered at her. Nyx whipped her head around towards Hermione. She was aghast that the child had said that.

"How dare you." Nyx couldn't formulate anything to say after that and stormed off from the girl. Hermione was gearing up for a fight and did not expect Nyx to simply walk away. Hermione watched as she disappeared in to the school then sat on the bench. As soon as her behind touched the stone bench it transfigured to its original shape of a small pebble and Hermione hit the ground hard sending reverberations up her spine.

Nyx blew in to the school and headed for the dungeons. She threw open the door to the private quarters to find Severus sitting on his favorite wing backed armchair reading near a window.

"What's got you all in a huff?" he asked nonchalantly.

"That damned insufferable Granger." She walked over to the cabinet and poured herself a full glass of Firewhiskey, which she quickly downed in one gulp. Severus quickly got up and crossed to her and removed the bottle from her. At the rate she was going with that first glass it would be finished in a short time.

"Explain."

"The nerve of that brat. She came up to me and asked what you saw in me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm a pure blood. Apparently she equates me to those death eaters like Malfoy." Nyx sat in the armchair across from Severus and rent her feet on the large ottoman between them. Severus stood beside her and motioned for Nyx to follow him. It was getting late anyway and they had set. They went to the bedroom where Nyx and Severus removed all their clothing and got under the sheets and cuddled.

"I think she's jealous and still has the mind of a child. Pay her no mind." He whispered reassuringly into her ear. As calm and sweet as he sounded he wanted to tear Hermione's head off. It wasn't enough that she made Nyx's last two years at Hogwarts a living hell but now she was getting under Nyx skin again.

In the last year of Nyx's residency as a student at Hogwarts she had taken up extra help from Severus because she wanted to go into Potions. Severus more than obliged because she reminded Severus of himself. She was quiet but uncommonly smart. She had also treated him with respect and was always truthful with him. He had grown attached to her over that year of tutelage and in the last three months of school he had realized he was quite attracted to her. Severus found himself always looking forward to her private company in his private lab or quarters. He trusted her completely in handling all of his instruments, potions, and stores. Severus, on more than one occasion, had loved the sight of her reading quietly to herself by the fire. She frequently ended up removing her sweater and tie, unbuttoning the top three buttons, which showed her ample cleavage and rolled up her sleeves. At the age of seventeen she'd become a beautiful young woman.

On one such night class he was creating a new potion that would repair the eyes in case of accidents. He had been distracted by her smell that lingered only a few seconds after she walked over to the storeroom to get some Hippogriff feathers. He had silently followed her in to the storeroom and startled her when he asked her to grab some cranberry bush root. Not expecting him and not hearing him Nyx lost her balance on the rickety ladder and fell off. Severus caught her as she held on to the small jar of feathers. Severus then placed her on the ground gently.

"You should not sneak up on people Severus. But thanks for catching me." She walked passed him and back in to the lab. She placed the Jar on the worktable and waited for Severus' further instruction. That evening ended fruitfully when the potion had finished and turned a beautiful shade of crimson. Nyx bottled the potion as Severus cleaned everything else. When she was finished she stood and stretched extending her long frame in to the air. Severus looked at her and saw her shape and could not hold back any more. He walked up to Nyx and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. At first she was surprised but then her eyes closed and she melted in to his touch taking his hands and wrapping them around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Severus picked her up and placed her on the table where she leaned back. Severus bent over her still kissing her as he magically unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her ample breasts.

Severus could not understand how it was that she was already, at the age of seventeen, had the shape of a grown woman. He was happy when he noticed that she wore a black cotton and lace bra that clasped in the front. He made quick work of it and instantly took hold of her nipples in hand and mouth. She squirmed in pleasure underneath him.

"Severus."

"Yes Nyx."

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more comfortable and safe?" Severus took in the surroundings and realized she was right. The potions lab was hardly the place for what they were doing. He pulled her to her feet off the table and they made their way in to his quarters past his living room and the roaring fire and in to his bedroom. Nyx removed her shoes and was about the remove her stockings when Severus stopped her.

"Leave those my sweet." He growled in to her ear. Severus removed his robes and jacket and rolled the arms of his shirt up and unbuttoned some of the buttons but lost patience and returned his hands to Nyx's body. They lay there kissing and exploring each others body. Nyx felt his hard on through his pants and rubbed it with her hand. Severus lost himself in that second and Nyx rolled him on to his back and straddled him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed her clit against the bulge of his hardening cock. They both groaned at the pleasure and Severus could feel through the layers of fabric the heat of her sex and the wetness. She was ready for him. Severus quickly grabbed his wand and removed her panties. With the wand he also fully unbuttoned his shirt and pants. His cock had come loose of its fabric bindings and bobbed in the air. Nyx continued to rub herself against his cock and she moaned louder as she felt a twinge of pleasure shoot through her body.

"Get up." He ordered and she lifted herself as he held his cock. Knowing what he wanted her to do she impaled herself on his cock and stayed that way for a moment staring into his black eyes. Severus could see the desire in her eyes. There weren't any women he could think of who looked at him that way. Nyx leaned forward and kissed him gently. She sat up again and began to ride him. Severus placed his hands on her hips as he watched her breasts bounce up and down and her mouth fall open. But mainly he stared at her breasts. The areolas were the size of a muggle five pounder and her nipples were fully erected. In that moment he wondered how big her breasts would get if she were pregnant.

Severus pulled her down and rolled them both over and Nyx wrapped her long legs around his waist. Severus pounded in to her.

"Damn…witch." He panted out. "You're going to scream my name." He continued on again. Her breasts were once again moving but more due to the force of his impacts, which were forcing whimpers and moans from her. They continued on.

"Faster." She was able to say. He obliged. Severus didn't think he would last long inside her tight pussy. He sped up and watched her. "Severus. I'm…going…to…" she could not finish for she felt the rush of pleasure and every muscle in her body tightened. Severus continued to pump as he felt her tighten around his cock and he came a short while later. Severus collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her. Nyx ran her fingers through his hair, which seemed to meld with her long black locks. Severus would not move from that spot. Though his cock went soft he remained inside her and they fell asleep that night, and every night there after until she had to leave.

When it was time for Nyx to leave Severus pushed her away. He needed her gone to protect her. He needed her as far away from him as possible. Yes, she was a pure blood, but that made no difference if she did not agree with the Dark Lord and Severus wanted her to have no part in his plans. She had left him with tears in her eyes and headed straight for the Aegean coast of Italy for her three year long Apprenticeship. He missed her dearly; his rooms smelled like her for a month and every time he made amortencia after she left he smelled her.

Severus was happy to have her back in his arms happy that his rooms once again smelled of Jasmine and Lilac. He did not think he would live after the fall of the Dark Lord. He had prepared himself for death and left a will in the Headmasters desk that, unbeknownst to Nyx, put everything in her name. All the money he had made through the potions he created and all the property he owned went to her.

The next morning Nyx went in to Hogsmeade to get supplies and Severus was left to roam the school. The exercise of just walking was greatly strengthening his muscles after being bedridden for so long. Severus walked the halls in nothing but his dragon hide shoes, black pants, and white button up. Though, he wore the shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled. He was in high spirits after all and had no one to worry about. Just when he thought he could not be happier. He heard the loud footfalls of Granger coming towards him.

"Hello professor." She said as she walked up to him. Hermione had come to close to him and he felt uncomfortable and agitated by her instantly.

"Granger there is such a thing as personal space and you are invading mine." He snarled at her. She took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry professor. How are you?"

"Fine." He ground out.

"Where is Nyx?" he glared at her and did not answer. "I was wondering Professor. I have a clue to what I am going to do. I have completed my NEWTS and got high scores and I was thinking of doing an apprenticeship but haven't picked a subject." Severus did not allow her to continue and continued his walk through the halls. "Professor I would like to formally do an apprentice ship with you." She yelled. Severus stopped and turned on his heal and walked quickly back towards her. She seemed to back up instantly as his face was only a few inches from hers.

"No chance in hell would I allow you to be my apprentice!" he growled to her. Then left her there shaking as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Severus returned to his quarters and slammed the door, which made a recently arrived Nyx jump and drop the bowl of fruit she was placing on the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong Sev?"

"That damned Granger." Nyx was immediately put out by the girl but walked over to Severus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She had the audacity to ask me to do an apprenticeship with her."

"And?"

"I said hell no."

"Good!" she said with a smile. Severus looked at her and calmed. She seemed to have that effect on him. Nyx wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close and kissed him. "I know why she is doing this."

"Why?"

"She finds you attractive and can't get over the fact that you are with me and not her. Though I don't see how she thinks she has a chance. She's rude, has a huge ego for no reason and has hated you from day one. Where as I have loved you from the very first day I saw you." She said as she kissed him again.

"Bollocks!"

"What?"

"That you had a thing for me."

"Oh, but I did. Ever wonder why I ignored the male students that made passes at me? You were always in my sights." She moved to nibble his ear, which caused him to close his eyes. Nyx knew his spots well. "I always thought you would be a beast in bed. And you proved me right from the first time we fucked." She growled in to his ear. He held her tight and really kissed her. They were in the throws of a passionate kiss when the door to their quarters were loudly slammed open by McGonagall.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Minerva!" yelled Severus.

"Hermione told me you were in danger down here."

"From what exactly?"

"She said Nyx had you under some spell."

"And you believed the twit." Interjected Nyx. "Just because she's the Gryffindor princess and a third of the Golden Trio does not mean you have to indulge in her childish immature dalliances." Nyx was fuming now and ready to hex the hell out of the bushy haired pain in the ass. Hermione stepped out from behind her.

"Why would I not believe you to be doing so? You were a spy for Slytherin and on the side of the Dark. You tried to maim me many times when we were both students here."

"You stupid little bitch. I was never a spy for Slytherin. Why in hell would I be on the side of the Dark? Voldemort had my entire family wiped off the face of this earth. And of course I wanted to hurt you. On top of becoming an orphan, on top of the entire student body treating me like shit, you, you had to rub it in my face that you had friends, that you were a member of the Golden fuckin trio. Granger you tried, and though you failed many times, to make yourself superior to me. Of course I wanted you hurt, I was trying to get you off your high horse and bring you down to earth." Nyx finally ended her rant and Severus held her in his arms afraid she might do something she would later regret.

"Granger I would greatly appreciate it if you left the both of us alone and grow the fuck up. You are being extremely childish. And just to let you know I know what you are trying to do and you haven't a chance in the world. Nyx is far superior to you in every respect." McGonagall stood there a moment confused.

"And what is it she is trying to do?" asked McGonagall.

"Since I have woken and Nyx has been here she has been trying to wheedle her way into my life and become my...she thinks she has a chance with me and it's never going to happen." Said Severus disgusted.

"Is this true Ms. Granger?" Hermione stood there a moment blushing in embarrassment and fury. She had been found out. "Ms Granger I advise you apologize to them." Hermione said nothing and walked away quickly. McGonagall apologized for barging in on them and shut the door behind her as she went after Hermione. Severus and Nyx stood there quietly staring at the door. Severus turned towards her and saw the tears rolling down her face. He held her in his arms and they curled up on the plush sofa.

"Severus, I don't want to be here anymore."

"Neither do I." he said. "I did not think that I would live once the war was over but now that I am and with you I see no reason to be here anymore. Teaching was never my forte. I have to say out of all the students I have taught you have been my favorite." He whispered in to her ear. She turned her head and met his lips.

"Lets go somewhere warm and away from people."

"What did you do with the house you had?"

"I sold it. I would say Spinners End but you probably don't want to return there do you?"

"No, I want it off my hands."

"Then sell it."

"I will." And just that within a week the house had been sold and all it contents stored away in shrunken trunks. It only took them another week to find a property in southern Spain. They sent all their things there and went to McGonagall's office. They stood in front of her desk side by side. "Minerva I give this to you."

"What is it?" she said as she looked at the sealed envelope. But before she could get an answer from them they had walked out of the door and towards the main doors. McGonagall read the first line.

_I, Severus Snape, hereby hand in my resignation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to pursue my own life._

McGonagall was taken aback and immediately jumped up and followed them out of her office she realized she would not make it in time to catch them and apparated to the front gates. But by the time she arrived there they had passed through the gates and apparated away never to be seen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus and Nyx house was in the country and overlooked the Mediterranean Sea. It was not too small but had a fair amount of room. One room was set aside for potions and was well lit and could have all the windows opened for proper ventilation if necessary. Their bedroom was on the top floor and faced east and south so they had the sun all day. After unpacking they relaxed to the back and lay on the grass. It was sunny but breezy due to the approaching autumn. Nyx lay there with her eyes closed with her head on Severus' chest.

Severus finally found someplace and some one where he could let his guard down. He ran his fingers through Nyx's hair and marveled at its softness.

"We're not too far from where I did my apprenticeship you know." Stated Nyx. She loved the feel of his fingers through her hair. He was always gentle with her.

"I know. Though I don't really care to look around just as yet." Severus kissed her on the lips and brought her closer to him. She was wearing a simple short cotton dress and her bare legs were open territory for his hands to explore. He loved the privacy of their home. It was on the coast and the nearest neighbor was two miles away. No one would bother them. They did not tell anyone where they were going not even the house elves. They could walk around naked if they wanted to, in fact they did that one very hot day and it led to many rounds of them doing something sexual.

Right at this moment though Severus wanted nothing more than to just kiss Nyx and caress her soft skin. There was nothing better he could think of until he felt himself becoming aroused. Gently he dry humped her and her hips responded. Then with one easy silent spell Nyx's panty was gone and Severus pants were open and his now hard cock was hanging out. This would be a first. They'd never done it outside but he obliged her. Gently he slid in to her and pumped in to her. The gentleness did not last long though and he sped up and went harder until they came at the same time. Severus felt like he had completely emptied himself in to her as he pulled out and lay on his side with Nyx in his arms. It was then that he noticed the little puddle of their juices on the ground and smiled. That though came back to him again, _what would she be like pregnant?_

Feeling too hot Nyx made her clothes completely disappear and he stared at her naked body in the sunlight then did the same.

_**6 Months Later**_

Severus sat downstairs at the dining table across from Nyx. They had finished breakfast after she was finally able to keep something down.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Do it." Severus cast the appropriate spell and within a few seconds the result appeared between the two of them. Severus' smile was huge and so was Nyx. She was pregnant with their first child and it would be a girl. Nyx stood up and rounded the table and sat on his lap and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He answered.

A month later they married with friends and family including the Potters and the Weasley's. Hermione had not been invited but she had crashed the party anyway. Nyx was angry enough that without the use of her wand sent Hermione flying and Aurors from the Italian ministry arrested Hermione. The after party went on for a little longer then everyone left and Severus and Nyx were left to themselves.

Eight months later Nyx gave birth to a healthy baby girl they named Elaine after Severus' mother.

The End.


End file.
